dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Beelzebub/Abilities and Weaknesses
Beelzebub is one of the most powerful beings to ever exist on the face of Creation. He is a Prince of Hell and stands above all demons. His very presence strikes fear into the souls of other demons. The very mention of his name was enough to send all the Elder Gods of the Pantheons into a state of panic and begin to fortify their pantheons. Raphael calls Beelzebub as a dangerous existence. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality': Beelzebub is immortal and cannot die naturally. *'Immense Strength': Beelzebub possesses an immense amount of strength. As a Prince of Hell, Beelzebub is one of the most powerful beings in existence completely outclassing the Heavenly Dragons and Crom Cruach. Other demons feared his very presence including Sitri and Gremory as they seem to follow all of his orders without question. He was stated to be able to split an entire mountain in half with one finger. During his invasion of the Azazel Cup, Beelzebub was easily able to defeat the Four Satans. *'Immense Speed': Beelzebub is extremely fast. *'Immense Durability': Beelzebub has immense levels of durability. He was able to withstand a hit from the God Indra. *'Highly Advanced Telekinesis': Beelzebub has immense telekinetic powers. He was able to rip multiple buildings out of the ground and throw them with a mere hand gesture. Beelzebub can also lift others with just a mere glance. *'Highly Advanced Umbrakinesis': As a demon, Beelzebub has immense power over darkness. During the Holy War, he was stated to be able to darken entire galaxies. **'Umbrakinetic Portal Creation': Beelzebub can create portals by tearing holes in space-time with his darkness. *'Highly Advanced Electrokinesis': Beelzebub possesses power over electricity. While possessing Akeno, Beelzebub was able to fire lightning more intense than anything Akeno is capable of. His mere presence affects all manner of electronic devices as his body emits a natural electromagnetic field. **'Umbra-Electrokinesis': Beelzebub can fire bolts of lightning infused with darkness. *'Pyrokinesis': Beelzebub can control and generate fire. **'Umbra-Pyrokinesis': Beelzebub can create dark flames that can burn all things. *'Molecular Combustion': Beelzebub was able to kill others by ripping them apart at an atomic level. He did this while he was possessing Akeno by snapping his finger causing the boys that had followed him into an alley to explode in a shower of blood. *'Absorption': Symbolizing the very sin of Gluttony itself, Beelzebub can absorb energy type attacks and add them to his own power. The current limit of this power is unknown but it is assumed to be extremely high as he was able to effortlessly absorb a full power lightning bolt from Baraqiel. It is discovered by Vali that Beelzebub can only absorb attacks if he has a free hand or if he can see the attacks. *'Reality Warping': Beelzebub was able to erase the blood from his clothes with a wave of his hand. *'Dream Walking: '''Beelzebub was able to enter Issei's dreams. *'Astral Projection': Beelzebub projected an image of himself to announce the rules of the Special Child Hunger Games. *'Flight': Beelzebub is able to fly. *'Teleportation': Beelzebub can teleport. *'Apporting': Beelzebub was able to apport Ichika and Lily into the Rating Games dimension during his invasion of it. *'Possession': Beelzebub can possess others and take control of their bodies. Beelzebub's current vessel is Akeno Himejima. *'Magic User': Beelzebub seems to possess a good amount of arcane knowledge as seen when he cast a spell that allowed for communication via blood. Weaknesses *'Enochian Weapons': It has been stated that the Colt is capable of killing Beelzebub. *'Exorcism': Issei was able to expel Beelzebub from Akeno's body with an exorcism chant. *'Enochian Warding: Beelzebub was unable to get past the railroads put down by Samuel Colt, a leader of Blacklight. VS Battle Tiering '''Tier: '''At least 3-C|High 3-A '''Name: '''Beelzebub '''Origin: '''Highschool DxD Midnightverse Continuity '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''As old as the Earth (4.5 billion years) '''Classification: '''Demon, Prince of Hell '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1,2, and 3), Acausality (Type 1), Regeneration, Enhanced Senses, Supernatural Perception, Astral Projection, Demonic Possession, Flight, Large Size (Type 2), Teleportation, Apporting, BFR, Portal Creation, Absorption (As the Sin of Gluttony, Beelzebub can absorb all manner of energy-based attacks and add them to his own power), Telekinesis, Hellfire Manipulation, Fire Breath, and Fire Manipulation (Beelzebub can generate intense flames.), Weather Manipulation and Lightning Manipulation (Summoned a series of lightning strikes from the skies during his final battle with Eden Squad), Darkness Manipulation (Beelzebub can control and manipulate darkness like all demons but to a much greater degree), Chaotic Form, Shapeshifting, Matter Manipulation (Subatomic Level), Dream Walking, Non-Physical Interaction, Self Sustenance (Type 1) '''Attack Potency: At least Galaxy Level (Is vastly superior to Ddraig, Albion, and Crom Cruach. Effortlessly stomped all Four Satans during his invasion of the Azazel Cup. Defeated Indra and Baraqiel easily.)|'High Universe Level '(Is comparable to the Princes of Hell and some of the Elder Gods alongside some of the Seraphim in their primes.) Speed: '''At least Relativistic with the same reaction speed (Consistently blocked and countered the attacks of several Ultimate and Deity Class beings)|FTL+ (Comparable to his siblings) '''Striking Strength: '''At least Galactic|High Universal '''Lifting Strength: '''Unknown '''Durability: '''Galaxy Level|High Universe Level '''Stamina: '''Possibly Nigh-Limitless (Fought in an interdimensional war that lasted for 3 million years) '''Range: '''Extended Melee Range|Intergalactic in his True Form|Multiversal with Teleportation (Can access other dimensions such as Hell) '''Standard Equipment: Communication Chalice Intelligence: '''Immensely High (He is described by Raphael to be an extremely dangerous and cunning enemy.) '''Weaknesses: *Demonic Weaknesses: Is weak to Holy Water, Exorcisms, and Enochian Demonic Warding. Was unable to enter the graveyard as he could not get past Samuel Colt's barrier. *Enochian Weapons (Was slain by the Colt.) *Higher Beings (He feared Lilith suggesting that she could easily kill him if she wanted to) '''Key: '''Non-Serious Beelzebub|True Form Beelzebub Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Delete